Hermione's Decision (A short story)
by Half-Blood Prince of Belair
Summary: Based on her many academic accomplishments, Hermione Granger has been offered a job as an editor for the Daily Profit. Will she take a job for the newspaper her Best Friends have come to hate?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey there._**

 ** _This is my first story on here (eeeeekkk) So please bear with me. If you see any mistakes that have a BIG impact on the story PLEASE PM OR TELL ME ON A REVIEW, I want to make my stories better and that's how you can help me. Thanks again!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's works(Including the Harry Potter series)_**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _Hermione sat on a plump couch in the Gryffindor common room, parchment and ink bottle in her lap, a quill tapping her chin. She had been chosen by the Ministry of Magic to be the Editor in Chief of the Daily Profit. The youngest ever. She had already written home to tell her mum and dad, but what would Harry and Ron say?_

 _Luna and Ginny suggested she tell them up front, but Hermione could picture what Harry and Ron would say, their reactions._

 _"Gee Hermione, why didn't you tell us you were applying for a job? You know all it says is rubbish? Well, almost all of it." Ron would say, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his robes._

 _"Hermione," Harry would whine. "You know I hate the Profit, all the lies it's told about me."_

 _But it's not about them, it's about me, she thought, placing her writing materials on a nearby table. Hermione stood up and stretched her arms, peering out the window that overlooked the Quidditch field. Flashes of scarlet and gold flew around the pitch, only a mere blur. There was an upcoming Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game, and Harry was having everyone practice extra hard. Though not as hardcore as Wood, Harry wanted to win. Badly._

A sudden sound caused Hermione to turn around, there stood Luna Lovegood, coming down the stairs from the Girl's dormitory.

"Hello Hermione," Luna said in her tinkling voice.

"Hello Luna, nice day isn't it?" Luna nodded and looked out the window.

"Have you told Ron and Harry yet?"

'No, they're at Quidditch practice."

"They deserve to win against Slytherin." Luna stayed silent for a few moments before pointing at something above Hermione's head. "Nargles!" She said dreamily, before skipping off towards the portrait hole. Hermione sighed. Luna was a bit odd, but kind none the less.

How would she tell her Best friends about something they might come to despise her for? The people that understood her the most?

* * *

 _ **Hello again! Thank you for reading my story!**_

 _ **Do you think it's realistic? Please let me know your thoughts in a review!**_

 _ **Bye for now,**_

 _ **The Half-Blood Prince of Belair**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there!**_

 _ **I know that last chapter was VERY short, but I wanted to just get it out there. Believe me, the next ones will be longer. Thank you for my 1 review, I got it in my email, so THANK YOU LOTTIE! :)**_

 ** _Would you prefer I change the Point of Views_** _**bet**_ ** _ween_** _**Hermione,** **Harry, and Ron? Because I'm considering it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's works(Including Harry Potter Books 1-7)**_

 ** _Oh, ho, here we go!_**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _The common room became a flurry of activity as the whole Gryiffindor Quidditch team came back in from the pitch._

 _"Hermione!" Ron's voice rang out above the rest. "Oui! Watch it!" He then snarled at a passing first year._

 _"Ron! Don't be rude to the first years, you're Head Boy!" Hermione'_

* * *

 _s voice answered. He blushed and lowered his head before Harry came up behind him._

 _"Think we have a chance at winning? " Dean inturupted Ron before he could give Harry a repl_ _y._

 _"Hey mate! The team's looking pretty good out there. Reckon we'll win?_

 _"I dunno. Slytherin has been practicing at odd times. I can't find out when they have the field booked, so we will have to wait. I don't_ _know why They would hide their practices if they didn't have something they felt like they needed to hide."_

 _"Hm..." Was Dean's response as the boys started to talk Quidditch._

 _"Harry, Ron, Can I have a word with both of you?" Hermione carefully asked._

 _"Sure," they said together. They left Dean, and walked after Hermione._

* * *

 _"You what?" Harry almost shouted._

 _"Harry," Hermione pleaded. "It's just a job! Really. Plus, as the new Editor in Chief, I can cut the things That brat Rita Skeeter writes."_

 _"Hermione. You've seen all the columns Rita has written about Dumbledore, Harry, and my dad."_

 _"Yes Ron, I've seen them. Didn't you know the ministry is working to put a ban on Quick Quote Quills? That's why Rita Skeeter's writing is like that. That bug wouldn't have a brain if you gave her one!"_

 _ **(Yes I know that Hermione Captures Rita, but In this** **story that hasn't Happened)**_

 _Hermione sighed. She understood her friends' anger and Mr .Weasly had had articles writte_ _n about him, and his job by Rita Skeeter. Harry knew all too well about the Witch who tormented everyone, and even Hermione herself had had some particular nasty things written about her. Rita skeet was a household name, well known in the Magical community across the United Kingdom._

 _"Well, I guess it's alright. But with the galleons you make, you owe us some butterbeer." Harry told her._

 _"Erm... Really? Uh, alright. Done." Hermione said with relief, hugging both Harry and Ron._

 _"Done." They echoed._

* * *

 _Being the smartest in her year, it wasn't all that hard to juggle a serious job on top of school. Dumbledore let Hermione go off grounds every Saturday and Sunday to visit the office. 45 Galleons a day was more then Ron's dad made in a month. With this new sense of luxury, Hermione bought her best friends gifts. New earrings for Luna,(much more fashionable then radishes.) Another Pigmy Puff for Ginny(Blue,) training books for Harry about Quidditch, and a magical planner for Ron's homework. They came to terms with her new job. Although she didn't let them copy her essays down as much, they still had their friend._

* * *

 _A few weeks after Hermione gets her job(and finalizes it) a serious problem arises in the ministry. Rita Skeeter is missing, and Hermione is one of the suspects in her kidnapping_

* * *

 ** _Hello again!_**

 ** _I know this is still short, but it's over 200 more words then my last chapter. I really appreciate reviews!_**

 ** _Do you think I should change Point Of View between Ron, Harry, And Hermione? Let me know in a PM or Review ;)_**

 ** _Bye for now,_**

 ** _The Half-Blood Prince of Belair_**


End file.
